monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Monster Jam All-Star Challenge 2019
Where did Rosalee say she was eligible? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 02:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Someone asked in insta if independents were allowed and she said yes idk if that's enough proof -MonsterJamLive2018 (talk) 08:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) I'm only adding the people who explicitly said "vote for me!". We will know in less then a week who's on the ballot ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 15:02, May 18, 2019 (UTC) VOTE FOR INDEPENDENTS Don't vote for FELD drivers, just the indys. - MonsterJamLive2018 (talk) 02:17, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Haaaaaah no, vote for whoever you want guys. I voted for both. Either way the lineup will be mixed. I say vote for the drivers who you think will put on the best show, even if they are Feld drivers. (Id like to point out just hpw well Camden murphy did in the World finals.) ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 02:46, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I voted mostly on World Finals Champions over the past few years, both FELD and independent. Combatbot2015 (talk) 02:52, May 21, 2019 (UTC) We all know FELD drivers like Adam Anderson and Bryce Kenny will have more votes than indys and its kinda predictable that they will be in the lineup so why not vote for divers with the lower chance of getting in but at the same time, worthy of an invite - MonsterJamLive2018 (talk) 08:58, May 21, 2019 (UTC) That's what I was saying. Vote for who you want. Just dont vote for an indy just to have an indy. No offense to Linsey Rettew and Pretty Wicked, but she is absolutely positively not deserving of being at this event as of the typing of this comment. Vote for who you think would be a good addition to the show. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 14:27, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Ok so I just found out that only the top 10 drivers with most votes would get in and the other 8 slots would get automatic invites, which will most likely be FELD drivers and maybe 1 or 2 Indys so we REALLY need to vote wisely - MonsterJamLive2018 (talk) 14:35, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Just so we are all clear, the toys that were made so far are completely the trucks that'll be invited. They may not be confirmed with a driver, but it's pretty damn obvious those are the ones. We will see for certain when the announcement happens, but I'm just stating it now. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 19:39, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the current World Champions in the 2 Wheel Skills, High Jump, Racing, and Freestyle will be there. It depends if the fans will vote for them. GraveDiggerFan (talk) 16:23, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Well Tom and Cynthia are already confirmed. They are part of the 6 confirmed drivers. I have a feeling Jimmy will get in, but I genuinely doubt read has a chance in the world. No offense to her st all. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 16:46, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Tanner and Austin What happened to Tanner Root and Austin Minton? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 21:56, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Tanner had surgery on one of fingers and just got back to driving. Austin injured his knee and is expected to be out for a while. --Mythman96 (talk) 22:33, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Line-Up Format Should we not put the 6 trucks that are Confirmed for their teams back into the team categories? Dunno why those 6 of all things were removed from it, considering those 6 were confirmed. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:19, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :@ToonRaiderStudios- Just to keep it easier, it would probably be best to wait until the team rosters are announced. While we do know those 6 will be on Team Fire/Ice, we'd just have a bunch of "TBA"s, so for know, I would think the way it is now is fine. We'll also be getting 8 more announced without a team later this month, with the actual Team Fire/Ice lineups getting announced in August. Magitroopa (talk) 00:49, July 12, 2019 (UTC) I do not feel that Krysten Anderson or Linsey Read deserve to be in. I have nothing against them, I just feel they are not currently "all-stars". I believe Linsey Weenk should have received a spot.--Mythman96 (talk) 00:54, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Just bought tickets, officially attending. Anyone else trying to go? --Mythman96 (talk) 15:43, September 3, 2019 (UTC) I've been confirmed since like, april. Super stoked! ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 19:23, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Where your seats at? I managed to get second row at the left lane turn. --Mythman96 (talk) 02:52, September 4, 2019 (UTC) I believe near left lane straightaway, down by the turn. Lower seats. I cant remember the specifics, but I think I'm gonna end up somewhere nearby the turn. Probably a little more near the middle, but definently near the turn ToonRaiderStudios (talk) We'll have to meet up during the pit-party or in the stadium. --Mythman96 (talk) 01:09, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Fire & Ice Bodies According to a photo on Kaden Allen's Instagram page, it seems that the fan voted and captain's choices trucks will not receive Fire & Ice bodies. Unless they used the original bodies for practice reasons. But we will wait until Friday or so on confirmation on the Fire & Ice bodies on some certain trucks. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Perditions Prediction time people. Oval racing I'm going with Menninga or Meents, Best Trick I have no idea, Vegas racing I like an Anderson or Leduc, and Freestyle is between Meents, LeDuc, Murphy, and R Anderson. --Mythman96 (talk) 17:26, October 11, 2019 (UTC) For your information Toon I will be carrying two posters, a fire and ice theme and one saying "Dalmatian Nation". See you somewhere in there today or tomorrow. Mythman96 Im in a dragon crew shirt with a poster of the All Star challenge. Probably gonna be at the monster truck collecting meet upToonRaiderStudios (talk) 23:50, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Live-streams Was anyone else watching one of the live-streams and then Feld took it down. I haven't found any livestreams yet. Combatbot2015 (talk) 02:12, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Track really was a truck eater. Gauthier's leap was insane! I was relieved to see Brianna is alright. It was scary seeing her not move her arm after the freestyle crash.--Mythman96 (talk) 06:19, October 13, 2019 (UTC) I call that a success! epics show! ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 06:24, October 13, 2019 (UTC) all-star challenge in orlando? Who thinks this will happen in Orlando? MonsterTruckNerd200 (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2020 (UTC)MonsterTruckNerd200